It is found that the prior art press is a machine by which something is crushed, squeezed, stamped, smoothed, etc. by pressure. However, the prior art press on the market cannot provide a steady pressure and often produce annoying noises. Further, the quality and accuracy of the goods produced by the machine are unsatisfactoy and should be improved.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disc-typed flywheel structure for a press which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.